Past, Present, Future!
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Zexion found an old journal of his back in his days as Ienzo. When he gives it to Demyx without first reading it, it shows the happygolucky blonde just what his lover was like before all of this happened and how he himself ties in with all of it. [Zexion


I don't own Square Enix. If I did, then it would focus more on the Nobodies in Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

"I found my old journal yesterday." Zexion said, not looking up from his book to know that Demyx had just come running in the room.

"Really? Can I read it?" The blonde immediatly blurted out, a grin on his features as he strode over to the couch.

"Knock yourself you." Replied Zexion as he tossed it at the other, returning to his book on How To Stop Your Teammates From Taking Over The Group.

"Thanks, Zexy!" And with that, Demyx is gone.

* * *

"Stop following me."

Ienzo, proud scholar and scientist was being trailed. His dark eyes had caught sight of his stalker about ten minutes ago, but he had chosen to ignore him and just continue on with his daily life... Alas, his stalker wasn't one to give up and had followed him all the way to the groucery store.

He turned around, a frown appearing on his young, pale face as he saw the 'stalker' standing there in plain sight with a goofy grin upon his tan features."...Demy..."

"Hiya 'Zo!" The hyper blonde says, tackling the other as if he was a long lost friend and not an aquantince from a party at Ansem's castle."How are ya?"

"..It's IENzo, Demy." Silver hair falling around the speaker's face, a light twitch of the left eye as the boy procceeded to hug him and get his lab-coat as dirty as possible."What do you want?"

Demy... The local 'bard'. He was good, there was no denying that.. He was just...

"I just wanted to know why Xehanort, Even and Braig never come around anymore... Are they all dead from an explosion?"

Annoying and naive.

"No.." The elder said with a reply, managing to get the boy off of him."We're just busy with new exparaments."

Sadly, it was obvious that the boy had no intention of leaving.

And as expected, as he turned around and started walking on, Demy followed right behind."Really? What kind?"

"It's top secret."

"Oooh! Are they like, mutant bunnies or something.."

Demy's aqua eyes were met by disbeliving navy."..No..."Honestly! How could anybody act like that at the age of eighteen."Now go away!"

"And if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll have to hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Reaaaaaally?"

"Yes.."

"Really, really?"

"YES!"

The blonde blinked, shrugging as he continued to trot along side the now twitching scientist."But I just wanna be your frieeeeeeeend!"

"I have enough friends." Came the sharp reply, a glare sent in the boy's direction.

But it was ignored.

"You can never have enough friends! You need to have varity in life!"

"...Right."

"Aww... Ien's so cold."

"...IenZO. IenZO! My name is IenZO!" Obviously, the man was getting annoyed."Goodbye, Demy."

And with that, he turned sharply and stormed off towards the castle.

* * *

_Later..._

"So, you ran into Demy again?"

Ienzo did not need to look up to know who was speaking, silvery hair falling around his pale face."Even, go do your exparaments. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Relaxing."

"...Maybe I should just go raid the fridge then."

"No. You're not having a thing to eat." Ienzo looked up, a frown upon his features as he surveyed the other male. Even. The tall, slightly greasy looking science nerd of the entire group. He was thin, yet strong... And probably messed up in the head. Clad in his labcoat, his jeans, and his stupid plaid shirt, Ienzo had no problem telling the other off."Go ruin another lab."

The other glared."Shut it, pretty boy. Xehanort wants to talk to you, anyways. So get!"

"..."

"It's about the expirments." Even whispered.

Now this caught the boy's attention, he sat up, giving the other a 'Don't touch the fridge' look."Fine." And he set the book he was reading down and headed off towards the Exparamentation Room...

* * *

Bah. Ending it here for now.. Um... Yeah. It's not grand. There's spelling mistakes it in.. And I'm almost positive I spelt Xehanort wrong... 


End file.
